


See You Again

by GodessOfTheNight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodessOfTheNight/pseuds/GodessOfTheNight
Summary: 5 years ago, when Papillion was defeated, Ladybug and Chat Noir made a promise to each other.
Relationships: Bridgette/Félix (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Late Christmas! Just a messy lil fic I wrote because I was bored. And when I say messy, I mean MESSY. Just warning ya'.

_5 years...._

It had been five years since they had last seen each other. They had taken a picture together to commemorate the special accomplishment they had made that night. The night the holders of the two most powerful Miraculous defeated Papillion.

They had made a promise that night as well.

..............

_"Ladybug...we finally did it...we got him..." Chat said, drenched in blood and ash._

_"We did." Ladybug cheered, also caked in blood and soot from the fallen building. Her hair had come down and cascaded over her body in frizzy ringlets._

_Beep....beep_

_"No! Not now! I'm sorry, Chat, we can't reveal our identities."_

_"But why? We've done our job."_

_"We're not done quite yet. A few akumas escaped. I don't want them causing anymore trouble in this city."_

_"...you're right..."_

_"But I will promise you this, Chat. On this day, five years from now, meet me here in this exact spot at midnight. Wear a mask. We can show ourselves then. I solemnly swear."_

_"Deal. But before we go, one last pound it, My Lady?"_

_"Of course, Kitty."_

_"Pound it."_

..............

That day had finally made it's way around. It was once again November 30th, and it was time for Bridgette to make sure that promise was kept. The week before, Bridgette purchased a red masquerade mask, reminiscent of the one that once made her the savior of Paris. 

She had never forgotten about the memories that Papillion had engraved into all Parisian's minds. A total of 14,000 died over the 5 years he reigned from collapsing buildings, the overly erratic akumas, and other fatalities he caused. 

Bridgette and her partner, Chat Noir, were only 13 when the Miraculous came into their possession. Their eyes had seen things that no 13 year-old should see. Once their duties were completed, she kept her earrings locked safely in their box which she kept in back corner of her vanity drawer. 

Bridgette walked outside her apartment and headed out to her car. She unlocked the door and took her place at the wheel. She sat for a few minutes in silence, nervous as all get out. 

"You're fine, you're okay. You've got this," Bri said to herself. She started up her car and began driving. It took her an hour to reach the place where Papillion was finished; a mansion that belonged to famous fashion designer, Aldric Agreste. Three residents of the mansion survived it's fall, yet the body of Aldric was never found.

Bridgette got out of her car and quietly shut the door, it being almost midnight. She found a small rope ladder that seemed to be tied to the roof away from any windows. She began ascending the ladder. It wobbled as she slowly put her weight above each step. She almost fell down from the second story after the wind picked up and slammed her into the brick wall.

"Shit," she muttered.

"Need a hand?" A deep (and sexy) voice called from above.

Bridgette stayed silent for a second before she said, "It's you!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty paw-some," replied Chat Noir, her old friend.

"Already back into making puns, I see?"

"I never left them behind, m'lady."

Chat Noir reached down and grabbed onto Bribug's hand, pulling her up onto the roof. "You know, it's almost midnight. We kinda sorta made a promise...too-"

"Reveal our identities. Yes, I am aware."

Tension grew in the air as the two stared into each other's eyes, holding hands.

An alarm went off from Chat Noir's phone. He retrieved and shut off the alarm, showing the screen to Ladybug, "It's midnight. You know what that means."

He lifted his hands up to her face, putting them on her mask.

She did the same to him. 

"On the count of three," Ladybug whispered.

Chat nodded in response.

The counted in unison, "One, two, three."

They ripped each others mask off. 

"Oh...my....God," Bridgette cried. She brought a shaking hand to her mouth. 

"Listen, Bri, I can explain."

"No, you can't." Bridgette started backing away from the unmasked Chat as he pushed forward.

Chat Noir unmasked was none other than Felix Agreste, son of Aldric Agreste. 

_..............._

_"Listen, Ms. Cheng. We will never ever be together, so why even try?" Felix asked with a poker face._

_Bridgette had nothing to say to him. She stared at the ground as her heart shattered to pieces._

_"We're in completely opposite positions in the caste system-"_

_"What does love have to do with social order?"_

_"For the last time, you don't love me! You've only set this fabrication in your mind that you do when, in reality, you only 'love' me for my wealth and background."_

_"I don't even understand why you think that!"  
_

_"You're not the first girl who's pined after me. I know what your kind is like and I'm not having that crap happen to me again. So just go on, get, and leave me the heck alone."_

_Felix turned and began walking away. Looking back only once to see Bridgette standing still; a single tear falling down her face._

_..............._

"Bridgette, I'm sorry. I...I never knew what love was then."

"I don't believe you."

They stayed silent for a moment before Felix spoke up, "Well, I obviously had no idea you would be Ladybug, so I didn't prepare anything to say to you. But I do want to say that I never forgot about you over these years. I've always wanted to apologize for...well, you know. I just...ugh. I screwed up and I know it, damn it" Felix rubbed his eyes of tiredness and looked at Bridgette who had a single tear falling down her eye.

"Damn right you did," she cried wiping tears from her face, "and I don't know why, but I want to let you back in."

"Don't you remember what the Guardian said? 'Kwamis choose their masters based on whom they feel in their hearts belong together. Once the miraculous' are given life by their beholders, the kwamis can't help but be brought together one day or another'."

Bridgette and Felix, by this point, were close enough to feel the warmth of each other's breath against their faces. 

"You never got rid of your miraculous either, did you?"

Felix leaned in a bit further, "Of course not." He said, before closing the space between them with a broken yet sweet kiss.


End file.
